


Lunch

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [16]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona brings Justine a very… interesting dish for a lunchtime surprise. But hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for an anon on Tumblr! They asked for Ramona/Justine!

“Here,” Ramona mumbled, tossing the take-out box onto the table beside the dancer, who was stretching out her calves in front of the full-length mirrors of the dance studio. Ramona flopped down on a chair beside her. “I brought this for you.”

“Oh, Ramona!” Justine’s hand fluttered to her chest. “That was so nice of you, thank you!” Justine hadn’t been able to get out and get any food all day, since she’d been busy practicing. She had a recital tonight, and she did not want to mess anything up, especially since all of her sisters were coming to watch her. Eleven people was a lot of pressure.

Ramona shrugged, but Justine could see that she was secretly flattered. “It’s no big deal,” Ramona grumbled, brushing the compliment off. She did, however, lean forwards ever so slightly with nervous excitement in her seat as Justine reached for the box.

The dancer took the lid off, and the room immediately filled with a strong, pungent scent. “Oh, wow, uhh, Ramona.” Justine had covered her nose immediately, and she was peering at the box’s strange contents. “This looks… good.”

“You don’t like it.”

“No,” Justine hurriedly corrected her. “I do like it. I just don’t… know what it it.”

“It’s deer,” Ramona stated flatly, as if it should be obvious.

“Oh.” Justine looked at the weird slimy pink stuff waiting in the box. “Are you sure? Because this doesn’t really look like-”

“… intestines. Deer intestines.”

Justine’s stomach flipped. She quickly pushed the box back on the table. “You know what, Ramona? I’m not really hungry anymore. If you want it, it’s yours.”

“No thanks. I already ate.” Ramona lapsed into a sullen silence. The box sat on the table, untouched, its presence like a magnet for the pair’s eyes. Justine nervously ran her hand along the dance bar.

“Did you…” she trailed off, not really sure how to ask this. “Did you kill that? Just for me?”

Ramona was looking pointedly away from Justine, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “Maybe.”

As much as Justine didn’t want to admit it, that was extremely romantic in a sort of… unrefined way. But Ramona wasn’t really the kind of person to buy flowers. This had probably been very difficult for her to do, taking down a whole deer, and she’d done it just to bring Justine lunch. Justine softened, gazing at her girlfriend, a smile slipping onto her face. Quickly, she darted over and pecked Ramona on the lips, tasting hints of a strong flavor not unlike the smell that was still filling the room. When Justine finally pulled away, Ramona grabbed her shoulder as gently as a wolf could muster, which was still rather rough.

“What was that for?” she asked, licking up a spare drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

“It’s because you’re a spelltacular girlfriend,” Justine stated, leaning in close to Ramona’s face. She rested her forehead against the other girl’s, gazing into Ramona’s big, beautiful wolf eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. The scent of the disgusting intestines flooded her nose in an amorous way.

“Now,” she whispered, licking her own lips, “tell me where I can get a fork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
